


I'm not sick

by TechnologicalNoiz



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Other, but it wouldn't really be my writing if i didn't throw some angst in so...., it's mostly soft, just your generic sick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19356379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: “I don't get sick.” You grumble. You know you look pathetic at the moment. Your hair is a mess. You haven't had the energy to shower. You sniffle, suppressing a cough. You hate colds, which of course, you do not have.





	I'm not sick

“I'm not,” you sneeze, a shudder wracking your body, “sick.”

“If you say so.” Daniel walks over to you setting a cup of hot tea on the table before wrapping a blanket tight around your shoulders.

“I don't get sick.” You grumble. You know you look pathetic at the moment. Your hair is a mess. You haven't had the energy to shower. You sniffle, suppressing a cough. You hate colds, which of course, you do not have.

"Alright," he smiles. You eye him warily out of the corner of your eye.

"I know what you're thinking Daniel…" You glare at him, looking about as threatening as a wet kitten.

"Then you know that I just want you to rest." He leans over kissing your forehead. You feel the dissatisfaction in his mind even if you don't see it on his face. You have a fever. 

"I am resting." You grumble pulling the blanket tighter around you. It's so damn cold in this apartment. You glare at Daniel again. He is wearing a t-shirt… "You don't need to stick around." 

"I know." He states. He's not going anywhere. You can already tell, that stubborn streak in his mind racing to the front. He's expecting you to argue, to kick him out. "I want to."

"Ugh," you roll your eyes pulling the covers over your head, hiding the faint smile on your lips. "You're so annoying sometimes." Another sneeze. You don't really want him to leave. But you also don't want him to see you this pathetic.

"So you keep saying." A small laugh, absolutely beautiful, melodic in it's joy, followed by a sigh. "It's alright you know, people get sick."

"I'm not sick… just tired." Your voice is muffled through the blanket. Damn your head hurts. Why is everything so loud?

"Right, of course." He reaches out and pulls the covers from your head messing your hair up even further. An angry hamster. A barely stifles sound of mirth escaping him.

"Watch it." You croak.

"Sorry, sorry," another laugh, infectious. You can't stop your smile. "It's just that… you look like…" He is lost to a fit of giggles.

"An angry hamster… I know." You try your best to look irritated, but you can't. Not when his radiance is blinding, his amusement spreading to you, lifting a weight you didn't realise was there. "Don't laugh at me, asshole. Or I really will kick you out."

"I'd like to see you try in that state." He wipes the tears from his eyes. "You hungry?" He doesn't wait for an answer before walking into the kitchen to make you both some food. You're not, but you will eat some anyway because it will please him. You've gotten into the habit of keeping actual food in the kitchen since he has been around. You always get a lecture about the needs of your body and your health when you don't.

You sigh reaching out for the tea he brought you. The mug is warm against your skin, keeping some of the chill at bay.

There are worse things in life that being bed ridden while a beautiful blonde cares for you. You've experienced them. You could definitely get used to this… if only you could make it last.


End file.
